


Red's Bad Dragon Incident

by Interverse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anal Fisting, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic, Double Penetration, M/M, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, dragon dildo, sub Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interverse/pseuds/Interverse
Summary: Red, with a bit of convincing and a lot of help from Blue, learns a very valuable lesson about saving your online shopping for times when you are not intoxicated. Well, for the future, at least. This time the mistake turned out to be quite the positive experience.
Relationships: CherryBerry, Sans/Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans/Underfell Sans
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Red's Bad Dragon Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize dearly for the title, it's what I've been calling it for fun and now that it's finished, I can't think of anything else that sounds good.
> 
> Speaking of which, if you don't exactly know what said title means, I suggest you hop on over to your preferred browsing engine and search up 'bad dragon' so you'll know what the hell I'm talking about.

Red didn’t think he’d ever been more dismayed or embarrassed in his life as he stared at the large, bright object in Blue’s hands, suspiciously close to the color of said monster’s magic.

“...Red, care to explain why this arrived at our door this morning as you slept?”

No, not really, especially considering he had no idea how- oh. Oh no. Now he remembered. Several weeks ago when he was feeling like some time alone while Blue went out with some of their friends, Red had decided to stay home and have his own event. And, in this scenario, the only thing ‘event’ suggested was copious amounts of alcohol and probably a few of Stretch’s edibles if he recalled. He’d raided the fridge, laughed hysterically at cat videos, and then started randomly clicking around on the internet, completely unchecked. He could see it in his mind a bit, having somehow ended up on a website… that had something to do with dragons..? It might have been on purpose, or maybe not; he couldn’t be sure.

One thing he could be sure of, though, was that this new possession of his had indeed been the thing he’d clicked on with great intrigue and customized the color and size of. He could get behind why he picked a cyan, but, on the size front… how in the actual fuck had he ever considered even for a second that he could fit that thing, even if he’d been the most intoxicated monster in the multiverse? The… object… product, toy… okay, he needed to get over himself. The absolutely gargantuan fake cock clasped in his husband’s hands looked like it would barely be able to fit in his pelvic inlet at all, and certainly not if there were magic in the equation.

Blue was big so he was used to a bit of a stretch at times, but this thing… _this_ thing defied all biology and logic. He was starting to see why the site was named after dragons, because the toy’s shaft was lined with ridges and nubs, the head tapered and looking to be angled quite strategically. At the base were a line of large spikes, probably designed to grind against if some maniac of a monster actually managed to take the whole thing.

Red finally looked back up to meet his counterpart’s unimpressed gaze, at a loss. “...Misclick..?” The only response was a clear look of his bullshit not being bought, and so he sighed, defeated. “Got wasted…”

Blue closed his eyes. “And so this would also explain the 300g I noticed absent from our bank account a while back…”

Red nearly choked. “Wait, it was that much??” This was truly a mistake unlike any other, for a multitude of reasons. “I-I’m so sorry, fuck, I’ll- I can-”

“Yes, it was,” Blue evenly stated, cutting him off in the middle of his spluttering. “Which is why I’m going to make sure it was worth it.”

It took Red a second or two to analyze what had just been said, but his mind seemed to shut off once he realized what the other was implying. “Uhhh…”

And then Blue was smiling, stepping closer to him and discarding the toy on a nearby table. “I’m going to make you just as much of a whore for that thing as you are for me.” Two strong hands wrapped around his elbows and held him tight, lustful eyelights gleaming as they bored into his.

Red’s sockets were stretched wide, his joints felt weak, and he was very afraid. Blue could undoubtedly sense the fear, and clearly liked it. Seeing this, in turn, fed back into Red’s own nature until he very quickly became very desperate to please his counterpart, no matter what it took. Now was his prime opportunity for escape, though. He could safeword right here and now, start being immediately hugged and apologized to for having his boundaries pushed too far. Red managed to tear his eyelights away for a second to flick them towards his questionable new possession, and it looked a little smaller this time. Even if he’d never stretched that far before it didn't mean he couldn’t make it happen today, so really, there was nothing to fear after all. He knew that Blue would never let any harm come to him.

“...When?” Red ended up managing, the word sounding embarrassingly close to a squeak.

And just like that, Blue’s smile looked innocent and loving again as he moved his hands to hold him around the waist far more gently and leaned in to press a soft kiss to the side of his mouth. “Whenever you feel like you’re ready, my love.”

Oh, he knew this game. Blue wanted to make him ask for it, in small ways at first that would later evolve into him begging and pleading with a flushed, tear-streaked face. And Red? He loved every second of it. “U-Uhm… right now..?”

Blue blinked at him, cocking his head. “But you haven’t even eaten breakfast yet! You’ll need to be at your best.” The sentence was followed up by a giggle that may have appeared pure on the surface, but held another very obvious meaning in its depths.

Never before had a lovingly made meal been so painful to make it through. Blue continued normal conversation with him as if nothing unusual was going on, smiling sweetly at him and landing ticklish kisses against the side of his skull at every opportunity he got. Red was already a mess by the time they finally made it into their room, just as he was desired to be. It’s not like his magic had gone and formed on its own or anything, but his face was hot and he could feel how restless the magic within his bones was. 

Blue slowly manipulated him out of his clothing and allowed him to fall back against the softness of the bed they shared, then pulled his own shirt over his head and joined him there. Red swallowed, nervous, when Blue climbed over him and leaned down to lightly nibble at his neck. In this position his head was turned to the side and the only thing he had to look at was the daunting sight of his newfound challenge, standing tall on their nightstand and glimmering with a few droplets of remaining water from when Blue had washed it. He was distracted soon enough, though, what with the mouth on his cervical vertebrae and the practiced hands wandering around his ribcage. When Blue pulled back to look at him, he seemed calculating, despite the gleam that only Red was allowed to see overtaking his eyelights.

“That’s enough for now.”

Red blinked, confused and not exactly pleased when Blue moved away from him. “What..?”

When his husband returned, it was with a bottle and a caring look, lust successfully masked. “It’s going to take me a while to open you up, starlight,” he murmured, reaching with a hand to cup the side of Red’s face. “I don’t want you getting too overwhelmed before we’ve even really started.”

He could feel as he warmed even more under Blue’s touch at the statement, averting his eyes. “Um, okay…”

A mouth pressed to his in a featherlight kiss, then pulled back just enough to murmur against him. “Can you form your body for me? Nothing else yet, as long as you can manage.”

Red took in a breath, trying to calm himself. It wasn’t that effective, but he still managed to have enough control to force his magic into an abdomen and thighs while denying its urge to further coalesce between his legs. Blue was exactly there in a flash, running his palms up Red’s sides and then leaning down to kiss the magic, shuddering from his previous touch. “Just as beautiful as I remembered.”

Even as much as the comment flustered him, Red decided to hold an instinctual retort that there was no remembrance needed because Blue had just seen it last night as he’d fucked him first on the couch and then again about an hour later in this very bed. Thinking about that now gave him absolutely zero help in his mission to keep his composure, nor did the small snap as Blue opened the bottle and squeezed some of its fluid onto his hand. He had squeezed his sockets shut out of embarrassment by this point, but hesitantly cracked one open when he felt a hand on his hip, uncharacteristically soft even for Blue. Ah, but the look on his face, that was just about the most in-character thing for him there was. It was all care, all truth, and nothing beyond that; a simple and yet very effective way to allow him to either confirm or withdraw consent before something new or particularly rough. Blue always did this when Red wanted to be bitten or bruised, perhaps degraded a little. He was willing to play that role for him, but they did have to be cautious because of Red’s rocky history with his own mental health. These moments were ones of safety, caution, calm, and love.

He felt relaxed now, shifting his hips to give the other better access and bringing one of his own hands down to rest atop Blue’s. “Yes.”

Even with that confirmation in place, the look remained on Blue’s face for several agonizingly long moments while he lowered a hand and started to gently massage the lube into Red’s body. The expression made its leave slowly, enough that the desire was only detectable again once two of Blue’s fingers had buried themselves to the third knuckle in Red’s magic. The Fell monster took those with zero resistance, so Red was still feeling relatively serene even if he was curling and uncurling his toes to stay still. The phalanges were slowly dragged out and pushed back in, making sure not to hit him with any incapacitating angles as they picked up speed over time. Even with the precaution, though, it was becoming increasingly difficult to mentally counteract his magic’s urge to continue forming. A whimper escaped him when Blue was easily able to fit a third finger, one hand grabbing a handful of their blankets and the other brought up to conceal his brightly flushed face.

Blue hummed quietly, spreading his digits from within Red’s magic and using the other hand to rub up his side. “Could you flip over for me, love?”

Red took in a breath, willing the ache in his lower body to fade. He was in for a very long ride, and needed to prepare for it as rigorously as he could handle. A small nod was provided a few moments later before Red began to shift, grimacing when the fingers momentarily left him and then panting out a plainly pathetic moan when they came right back as soon as he had settled again, a fourth one in tow. It took him a bit to get used to the extra volume this time, but it didn’t hurt at all and this was incredibly typical of what already happened between them. He now had his knees spread and raising his hips into the air to give Blue easier access, spine curving downward so he could rest his ribcage on the bed and bury his face in his arms.

Red jolted in surprise when he felt coldness fall upon him, a bit daunted at the knowledge that Blue apparently thought they needed more lube to proceed. He’d already used a generous amount in the first place, so it both worried and excited him that he could now feel droplets of the fluid seeping from his body to run down the warm and tingling magic between his legs that was miraculously still under his control. He felt the tip of a thumb push into him and shivered, turning his head to let the comparatively cooler air of the room wash over his face. The timing was convenient, as Blue chose that moment to murmur to him as he shallowly ground the full four and a half fingers into the Fell monster’s body. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Red forced himself to meet Blue’s gaze, needing to pant a bit before he could reply. “I… I know.”

“Good.”

Red was puzzled for a moment as to why Blue randomly decided to repeat something so obvious, but was quick to become very enlightened. His husband’s hand pushed more forcefully against him, and Red choked on his own shock as he felt his own magic slowly stretch to allow a knuckle, then two, and then- oh. Oh dear. His arms had untangled themselves from one another so he could dig his claws into the bed, mouth gaping and silent while he clenched around the entirety of Blue’s wrist. For as much as his lover enjoyed spreading him open, something to this magnitude had never before transpired. It hurt, yes, but not severely so. The pain faded shockingly quickly, and was replaced with a sharp wave of pleasure that he was equally unprepared for when Blue unfurled his fingers completely to reach as deep within him as possible, firmly rubbing over a spot that sent his eyelights rolling back into his skull in the process.

“Well now look at this…” Blue trilled, his other hand moving back from where it had been possessively groping at the other monster’s hip.

Red gasped and felt his body contract again when the second of Blue’s hands made contact with the magic that he hadn’t even noticed the birth of. Though, it was no surprise that he’d lose control in a situation as novel and overwhelming as this, what with the entire hand inside of him and all. When said hand began to retract itself only to reach back in, even deeper than before, Red was being swiftly carried away to his doom especially with the strong grip around the oversensitive little cock he’d made, already dribbling down onto the bed. He was fully capable of reaching orgasm through nothing other than penetration, but this minimal amount of extra stimulation was not at all helping in his goal of abstaining from exactly that.

“You’re close already, aren’t you?”

Red could do no more than choke out some whimpering noise of confirmation, embarrassed and feeling like he’d lost all control. Though, both him and Blue knew that such a state was exactly what he desired.

Blue let go of him, but curled the fingers of his other hand to scrape over his prostate again at the same time. “I’ll let you cum, but only if it’s on your new toy.”

Red could feel tears gathering on the rims of his sockets, flicking his wavering eyelights over to the object and gritting his teeth. “P… Please fill me up with it…” He whined, managing to look back at his alternate just as a tear fell. “I-If I can’t have you, m-” he groaned at another shift inside of him, “Make it so that I can’t even tell the difference.” More tears, more gasping and pants. He did earnestly want this, now. No longer was he afraid, only hollow. “Please. Ruin me.”

He whined when Blue’s hand slowly freed itself, feeling terribly empty and not liking the sensation one bit. The Swap monster’s clean hand then reached past him and grabbed the toy, lifting it from the night stand and bringing it close enough to brush against the back of Red’s summoned thigh. He could do little else but whimper and squirm in his impatience while Blue took his sweet time slicking yet another copious handful of lubricant up and down the formidable length of the toy’s shaft, but started feeling a little better when a finger or four were swiftly worked back into him.

“You asked so nicely,” Blue murmured while he spread his fingers to stretch Red open as wide as he could go. “So I won’t try to drag things out. I know how much you need this.”

When the toy was pressed against him, the impressive heaviness of it was immediately apparent; as was the texture, worth shivering at even when just teasing at his rim. Blue pushed, and all of a sudden his fingers were gone. The head of this new cock was easy to take, though after that the shaft bulged out significantly and it became a struggle. But Red’s body swallowed down all of it, inch by grueling inch until he could feel the full weight of Blue’s form pressing to his, nothing left to give him. It probably hurt to some degree, but Red wasn’t exactly able to tell at this point because of how sheerly intense the waves of sensation overtaking his body were. He’d lost his voice long enough to prevent any sort of screaming, but he was whimpering and whining through a barrage of pathetic tears once the ability to vocalize returned to him.

His already trembling hands gripped the blankets ever harder when he felt a palm press to his lower back. “You liked that, didn’t you?”

He tried to say yes, but what came out was little more than a gurgle. Blue, thankfully, understood anyway. Red drew in a sharp breath when Blue pulled back on the toy, just the slight movement enough to send his magic into little spasms of warning. He didn’t think he’d ever taken anything this deep before, so sensitive new territory and magic already well accustomed to abuse alike had no chance at escape. Not a single spot was left unattended, countless ridges and nubs massaging against him in every possible angle from how taut his insides were being stretched. Blue was going so unbelievably slow, and it was still far too much.

Blue’s second hand was on him a moment later, thumb and index finger forming a tight ring around him just before the head of his cock to rapidly flick back and forth over the edge of it, Red’s ragged breaths turning to weak cries in response. The movement must have been effortless from how wet he could feel he was, both from the fluid he was naturally leaking and the lube that had managed to flow all the way down the underside of his length. What a predicament he’d found himself in, on his knees and willingly participating in what he’d thought a fool’s mission just a couple of hours prior. This was not actually a surprise, though, for he’d always been the most foolish monster he knew.

Blue managed to gently ease the toy in and out of him a maximum of five times before it was over. Red would have collapsed into a shaking heap on the floor if he wasn’t already pressed against the bed, feeling his claws pierce through their blankets and his joints lock up. His magic clamped down around the cock inside of it enough to somehow make the tightness even more intense when the object continued to slowly move, and spilled over into Blue’s hand further below. The toy did stop moving, but Blue’s fingers did not, raking over his burning magic until he’d milked every single drop of what Red’s body had to give. He was pretty sure he started making some sort of noise at some point during the climax, undoubtedly loud and broken, but couldn’t really be sure. Though, he did at least manage to register the long and pathetic whine that escaped from between his teeth when Blue fully extracted the toy from his spent body and reached to set it back on their nightstand. Red gave up as soon as that had happened, fully collapsing onto the bed with a labored breath.

He was sore, and he was tired, but became very confident that the experience had been wonderful when Blue was by him an instant later, kissing away his lingering tears and murmuring to him about how well he’d done. He turned his head to look at the other, shivering when his cock made its departure to leave his lower abdomen completely unprotected from grinding into his own slick pool of cum. He didn’t care, though, because then Blue was kissing him and nothing else mattered. The contact poured life back into him, enough to let him roll over onto his side and prop himself up on an elbow to look up at his husband more easily. Of course his face was captivating as always, but his attention was quickly grabbed by something else. Clearly, Blue had enjoyed this time as well.

The Swap monster groaned in approval when two unsteady hands stroked over the brightly glowing erection pinned beneath his pants, a heavy breath meeting Red’s face when he’d managed to defeat the button and zipper between himself and what he wanted. He looked up at the warmth and want in Blue’s face, and took all of him at once. The monster’s cock had already been quite wet at the tip from how long he’d gone aroused and unattended, but Red had no patience to pause and savor the flavor. He wanted Blue exactly like this, filling his mouth and moaning as he was greedily swallowed down again and again.

Red’s desire had not left him; the only issue was that he did not have near enough stamina to let Blue ravage him so soon after such an experience. But, because of Red’s hours of practice at exactly this and conveniently absent gag reflex, he was reasonably sure he could provide an adequate amount of pleasure to his partner. Certainly not as much as Blue had given to him, but evidently enough because the other had started to speak to him, voice dropped to a pitch that made Red’s whole body itch with need.

“You looked so gorgeous, bent over for me like that and taking your new dragon friend so deep.” Red’s face managed to flush warmer at the statement and the little growl that followed it. One of Blue’s hands came to press at the back of his skull, helping to keep him down. “So wet, dripping tears and cum… too bad it couldn’t fill you up with some of its own.”

If Red could have made a guess as to where the narrative of Blue’s dirty talk was going, he was probably about to say something along the lines of ‘so I’ll give you some of mine instead’, but that did not happen. Instead, to his dismay, he was all of a sudden being pulled completely up and off of his lover’s magic, left to choke and cough in surprise as strings of saliva and precum fell down his front. He was already on his way to ask if he had done something wrong, but the words were stopped by a whimper when he felt another four of Blue’s fingers reach between his thighs and hook into him. He’d tightened back up somewhat, but it was still unusually easy for Blue to be down to his third knuckles and wasting not a second before stabbing exactly where was needed to make Red gasp and jolt.

“Can you show me what it looks like when you ride it?”

Red whimpered, face growing ever warmer yet again as he looked over his shoulder to where the toy stood, still wet and glistening. He didn’t think he could form more magic yet, but… certainly it wouldn’t be too hard to climb atop a certain draconic addition to their bedroom and force it to stimulate him into more desperation, would it? He’d done the same with Blue’s cock many times, but since it was currently occupied being slowly stroked in its owner’s hand, this new one should be able to work just as effectively.

“O… Okay,” he whispered hoarsely, but when he tried to shift away to fetch the object of his desires, Blue’s hand quickly extracted its fingers from him and clamped down on his hip, holding him in place.

“Let me. I want to do something.”

Blue got to his knees and fetched the toy with the hand not still wrapped around himself, but in the process Red darted a finger out to sneak a swipe against the tip of the monster’s cock; retrieving more of the fluid that had welled there and bring it back to his mouth for a taste. It really was too bad that his progress had been impeded, but he would surely get a chance or five the next day to perform with his full set of skills. A smirk was given to him when Blue was back, settling into a sitting position and, to Red’s intrigue, placing the toy between his own legs as if it were a part of his own body.

Red worked on getting to his knees while Blue used both of his hands to spread yet another thick coating of lube over the toy’s thick shaft, eyelights unwavering in their task of staring him down. Some further online shopping might have to be in order for the near future from how near an entire bottle had been used up in a single night, but now really wasn’t an appropriate time to worry about domestic tasks. Working very hard to keep his composure at least partially intact, Red clambered over to Blue and then atop his lap, slowly getting himself into position and placing his unsteady hands atop his husband’s broad shoulders. 

He was met with an equally loving and lustful smile, and then a kiss while two hands pressed to either of his hips, lightly encouraging him downwards. Red whimpered into the other’s mouth and followed the directions, albeit at his own pace. The journey was a bit more difficult this time, taking a notable bit of force to work his body down around the head of the toy and certainly not getting any easier from there. However, now with something forcefully moving inside of him, Red was plenty distracted enough to ignore the way it hurt as he stretched himself down the remaining length of the cock, the pain being registered far less sharply than the pleasure. He was settled comfortably in Blue’s lap before he knew it, softly whimpering as a tongue lapped at his neck and a leaking magic construct twitched against his low abdomen. 

When they parted, Blue pressed one of his palms flat against Red’s middle with a labored breath, both of them fully able to see how deep the bright blue hue reached inside of him through the translucency of his ectoflesh. Blue wrapped one of his hands around himself and relocated the other one back to Red’s hip, looking to his face again. “Now it’s your turn.”

Red nodded shyly, taking a breath to prepare for movement. It soon became evident that it was more difficult to handle a size like this when he was the one in control, but on the other hand this angle was somehow even more stimulating than the last. Blue, so very clearly, loved every second of the show, and Red hung onto each noise, each breath, each movement that his Swap counterpart made. The aching need for more was returning quite a bit more quickly than he had been prepared for, and he didn’t think he could make another cock yet, but perhaps…

Both of them gasped the next time Red sunk fully down into Blue’s lap, two pairs of eyelights locking and one face growing far warmer than the other. Red’s breath hitched when Blue’s hand shifted downwards to the newly formed magic between his legs, then whined when two fingers pressed to the fully swollen clit that could be found there, nestled between sopping crimson folds. “Beautiful.” Further whimpering was muffled by a kiss, a murmur against his mouth soon to follow. “Can you even handle..?”

Red swallowed thickly, struggling up to his knees and shuddering both at the toy dragging inside him and Blue’s fingers following him all the way up, kneading and pinching. “I… I guess we’ll just have to find out.”

A clawed hand kindly shooed away a far less scarred one before wrapping its slender, unsteady fingers around the middle of Blue’s shaft to angle it towards himself. If his body broke from this, so be it. Red tried to find a comfortable medium between swiftness and carefulness as he lowered himself again, and when he’d again crushed himself down into Blue’s lap without any world-ending pain, it was apparently safe to assume he’d succeeded. He wasn’t quite sure exactly how it felt just yet, but he did know that it had been plenty to have him collapsing forward onto Blue’s chest and panting rapidly into his shoulder.

He forced his arms to coil around his partner’s middle for stability when he felt a hand grip his chin and slowly tilt his head upwards to meet Blue’s clouded gaze. “Fuck, you’re tight.”

Red whimpered, closing his eyes out of his own flusterment, but only found himself swept up in another kiss because of it. But Blue was right; there was no more room. Barely anything more and his pelvic bones wouldn’t be intact right now; but they were, and he loved every second of it. He loved it when Blue broke away to speak to him, telling him in the grandest of ways how good he felt and how perfect he was while a thumb traced slow circles around his clit. He loved it when he was given help with starting to move again, at first just shallow grinding but eventually small bounces, each tiny shift in position enough to stimulate him in every spot his body possessed. He might have been embarrassed when he was reduced to a trembling mass in his husband’s lap all but a couple of minutes later, if not for the fact that Blue wasn’t any better off. They both moaned, rocking back and forth as their bodies crushed together in climax. Warmth filled him and he felt himself convulsing, body clearly sick and tired of what he put it through; though Red did not care.

But Blue did. Once he’d come down enough from his own orgasm to act, he was wrapping Red up in a hug and pressing kisses to the side of his skull, whispering praise between each one. Strong arms hiked him up and a hand diligently pushed the toy away, leaving Red to gasp as he was all of a sudden emptied. Next he was lowered down onto his back where Blue slowly pulled himself free of the magic that had just managed to stop contracting, allowing his own to dispel soon after. Red’s was quick to follow along, although he forced the body to stay further intact. Completely messing up their bed with the cum Blue had gifted him did not sound like a good idea; and besides, it was exactly where it belonged already.

Someone disagreed, though. “Nonono, love, you don’t have to keep it here, you must be so tired.”

“...But-” was all Red was able to mumble out before being cut off by a concerned voice. 

“Yes, I know, but it would take a long time to absorb and, uh, laundry exists…”

Red, with great difficulty, forced himself to roll onto his side so he could more easily meet Blue’s gaze, refusal evident in his own. A frown was his response, but it was gone after a second. “Fine, fine. Will you let it go if I take a shower with you?”

Red sighed, and leaned into the touch when a hand came to cup the side of his face. “...Okay.”

It was quite the journey at first to leave the bed and wobble over to the bathroom even though Blue was helping him every step of the way, but once he was able to heavily lean on his companion’s frame while they waited for the water to warm, things seemed pretty okay. Then, once he was behind the shower curtains and being embraced while hot, soothing water battered down upon his spine, life was wonderful. At long last he allowed the exhausted ectoflesh around his middle to fade away, sighing and shivering as viscous strands of cyan cum dripped from his warmed ischium and ran down his femurs.

Red was quizzed extensively on if he was okay, what hurt and what didn’t hurt, if anything had been too much for him, but it wasn’t really needed. While he was understandably a tad sore and the experience had obviously been intense, it seemed almost laughable now how much he had overestimated his drunken purchase. Once Blue finally seemed satisfied, gentle soapy hands moved to glide along each and every one of Red’s scarred bones, diligently taking extra care around his pelvic area. He was given gentle kisses to the temple and forehead whenever Blue could manage to sneak one, and shyly endured the sappy praise that kept being woven into their normal banter. They spoke in murmurs just loud enough to be heard over the water; of each other, of the stars, and of what they hoped to make happen in the days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this whole thing, let me tell you that this idea was originally a joke that I came up with while eating reheated mac n cheese at four in the morning. I proceeded to post it to the discord server I have with my close friends and before I knew it, I had already dedicated my heart and Soul to the concept.
> 
> And this is the final product. I hope you at least moderately enjoyed it.


End file.
